


Killing Time

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Being trapped in a hotel leads to some interesting ways to kill boredom.





	Killing Time

Jeremy moved forward in his chair and put his hand on your knee.  “Damn, I thought I’d gotten past the ‘being invited to threesomes’ age.  Not gonna lie, kinda glad I’m not.”

You link your fingers with Jeremy’s and swallow.  You had been doing press with the two of them for a few weeks now.  You were all jetlagged and your sleep patterns were fucked.  You had a one day layover where you were told not to leave the hotel.  You were bored as hell and horny.  So horny.  You smiled at Jeremy.  One down, one to go.  You switch your gaze to Chris.  “What about you?”  You ask.

He runs his fingers through his beard and looks from you to Jeremy.  “I dunno, man.  I really don’t want to see your dick let alone having it in close proximity of mine.”

“Oh, come on man!  Just take one for the team.”  Jeremy implores.

Chris laughs and picks his beer up from the coffee table and takes a swig.  “I’m not taking anything.  If we do this I’m solely a giver I’m afraid.”

You and Jeremy both burst out laughing.  “Come on.  Just this one time.  Dude, you owe me.”  Jeremy gives Chris his best puppy dog eyes and you can’t stop giggling.

“I owe you?”  Chris asks.

“That’s right.”  Jeremy agrees.

“I owe you a threeway?”  Chris presses.

Jeremy nods.  “That’s what I said.”

Chris takes another drink of his beer and shakes his head.  He looks at you.  “You try the puppy dog eye thing.  His aren’t doing shit for me.”

You turn to look at him and stick out your bottom lip.  “Please fuck me while I suck Jeremy off.”

“Hey!  How come I’m not the one that get’s to fuck you?”  Jeremy asks sounding offended.  “I agreed first.”

You sigh and roll your eyes.  “Fine you both can fuck me.  Whatever.  I just really, really want this.”

Chris puts his beer down and cocks his eyebrow.  His hand goes to your knee and he slides it up in between your legs.  “I can’t say I haven’t thought about you and me.”

You grin.  “Well now’s your chance, Evans.  It’s open season on my vagina.  Let’s do it.”

Chris and Jeremy both laugh.  “She’s totally selling it.”  Chris says.  “I’ve never had such a hot proposition before.”

“Would this help?”  You ask and lean in close to him.  You let him bridge that last bit of distance.  He hasn’t said yes yet and you don’t want to force him to kiss you.  He does though.  He kisses you hard, his hand going to the back of your head and holding you in place.  His tongue flicks over your lips and you part them and meet it with your own.

He pulls back and looks at Jeremy who’s sitting forward head on his hands watching you.  “So… yes?  We’re doing this?”  He asks, excitedly.

“Yeah.  We’re doing this.  As if we were never not doing this.”  Chris replies.

You lean back and Jeremy catches you pulling you into a kiss as Chris begins to run his hands up under your shirt.  You feel the very tips of his fingers graze along the underside of your breast and you moan in anticipation of all the things those fingers could potentially do to you tonight.

Jeremy breaks away, his hand stroking over your throat.  “Let’s go to the bedroom.”  He says.  His voice coming out raw and needy.  Something you’ve never seen in him before.  It turns you on like crazy and you get up off Chris’ lap and pull them both to their feet.  They follow you down to the bedroom and when the door closes behind you to turn on them and smirk.

“Fuck.  I knew you had a wild side.”  Chris purrs, stalking over to you.  He grabs the hem of your t-shirt and pulls it up over you head.

You step back away from him and start toying with the button on your jeans.  “Now you.”  You say, gesturing to both of them.

Jeremy pulls of his t-shirt while Chris unbuttons the red plaid shirt he’s wearing.  Chris smirks at you while Jeremy give you a look where you aren’t sure if he’s planning to fuck you or murder you.  You take a moment to just assess each other.  Chris’ well toned body with that perfect cover of body hair.  The tattoos on his arms and the ones at his collarbone and just below his ribs.  Jeremy who’s rocking the dad bod. A tattoo on his bicep and a snail trail of hair leading into his boxers.

You unfasten your fly and push your shorts down.  Jeremy takes a step forward and you wave your finger at him.  “Nu uh.  Your turn.”

Both of them laugh and shake their heads before taking of their jeans. You walk over and stand between them.  You look from Chris to Jeremy and run your palm over the bulges forming in their boxers.  “So tell me, boys.  What exactly should I do with these?”

Before they can answer you drop to your knees and drag down their boxers.  You take each of them in your hand and gaze up at them, pumping their cocks in your fists.  You run the point of your tongue up Chris’ shaft before moving to Jeremy’s cock and sucking on the head.

Jeremy groans and fists his hands into your hair.  “Oh fuck, babe.”  He moans.

You smile around his cock going deeper, hollowing you cheeks.   He starts to move his hips with you and you switch to Chris.  You flick your tongue over the head of Chris cock, licking it all over, before plunging your mouth down over it.

Chris’ hips buck, forcing him further down your throat and you gag and pull off. “Shit sorry.”  Chris pants.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be.”  You reply.  In punishment you return to Jeremy.  Moaning as you suck up and down his shaft.

“You gonna be like that are you?”  Chris growls.  He moves behind you and spreads your legs.  He unhooks your bra and eases it off you before wrapping his arm around your neck.  His forearm pressed against your throat.  Not enough to be painful, but with enough pressure to get a taste of how strong he is.  His muscles felt hard as rock.

His other arm hooked around your waist and his hand runs down your stomach.  He slides his fingers into your panties and strokes them up and down your folds.

You continued licking and sucking Jeremy’s cock.  One hand braced against against his thigh, the other you used to cup and tug on his balls.  Every time his fingers press against your clit you moan around Jeremy’s dick.

“Not feeling so sorry yet.”  Chris whispers in your ear.  He presses himself tightly against you and you feel his cock cradled in your ass crack.

You let go of Jeremy’s cock.  “Just wait.”

“Chris if you interrupt my dick getting sucked again, I’ll fuckin’ kill you.”  Jeremy adds.

Chris laughs and gives Jeremy the finger.  He begins kissing and sucking on your throat and he focuses his fingers on your clit.  Your moaning continues but you keep your attention on Jeremy.  Your hand teases along his perineum and you start deep throating him a little more.

Chris moves.  He lies on his back and scoots between your legs.  You feel him shift your panties to the side and he starts to lick.  Broad swipes at first before focusing in on your clit.  His beard tickles you as his tongue draws shapes over it.  Sometimes large letters.  Sometimes tight circles.

You and Jeremy start to both come undone.  Jeremy’s chest is heaving and a ripple runs through his abs.  He cups your jaw and guides you off him.  “Give me a second.”  He pants.

Chris takes the opportunity to flip you onto your back.  He pulls off your panties and his mouth returns to your pussy.  He sucks your clit into his mouth and flicks his tongue over it.  Two fingers are pushed inside of you and he strokes them, putting pressure on your g-spot and dragging over it.

You come apart.  Arching up off the floor.  Moaning and cursing.  You come hard, your legs clamping down around Chris’ head.

Chris crawls up over you and kisses you hard.  You flick your tongue over his soft lips.  Tasting yourself on his lips.  “Pass us a condom will you?”  Chris says to Jeremy.

You look up at Jeremy and he’s already sheathing himself in his own.  “I don’t think so.  Me first.”

You look up at Jeremy and raise your eyebrows.  “I’m sorry?  Ask nicely.”

Jeremy clasps his hands over his chest.  “Please?”

“No way!  I just gave you an orgasm.  I should get to fuck you first.”  Chris whines.

You burst out laughing and crawl out from under Chris.  You climb up on the bed and look from one to the other.  “Pick a number between one and ten.”

“Three.”  Chris says.

“Seven.”  Jeremy chooses.

“Jeremy, you’re up.”  You say, winking at him.

He fist pumps the air and turns to Chris.  “Yes!  Suck it!”

He climbs on top of you, kissing a trail up your body, and you rake your fingers through his hair and down his back.

“Someone’s gonna suck it.  Can you guess who?”  Chris says, climbing up onto the bed and walking on his knees in your direction.

You make a face like you’re thinking.   “Uhhh… Jeremy?”  

Chris laughs and shakes his head.  “No…”  He says, drawing the word out.  

Jeremy reaches your mouth and captures your lips with his. As he kisses you he enters you. You gasp as his cock, stretches and fills you.  Pushing in as deep as he can.  He breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to your ear.  “Go on.  He did go down on you after all, darlin’.”

You roll your eyes and look over at Chris.  “Fine.  But only because Jeremy says.  Make me gag again and I’ll bite you.”  You tease.

Chris leans down and kisses you.  “Agreed.”

Jeremy moves up onto his knees and lifts your ankles on his shoulders.  He starts pounding into you hard.  You tilt your hips up so that every thrust hits your g-spot.  You reach for Chris and take him into your mouth.  You try to keep focus.  To not come too soon.  To actually give Chris something he’ll enjoy.  You can’t though.  It’s too good and all you can do is hold onto them and let go.

They both just fuck you.  You’re all moaning and panting.  Sweating and writhing together.  They’re hands come together at your pussy, touching down on your clit and you come.  Explosively.  You release Chris from your mouth and completely curve away from the mattress in ecstasy.  Crying out and clutching at the sheets.

They way your body clenches and your pussy pulses around Jeremy’s cock pulls him over with you. His thrusts hard into you and comes with a loud groan.

He slips out of you and goes to remove the condom as Chris approaches you putting one on.  You’re lay panting as as he starts to move over you you sit up and put your hand on his chest.

“Wait.  Let me change position.”  You pant.

Chris grabs your hips and pulls you up to him.  He lift you up off the floor and all you can do is wrap your arms and legs around him and hold on as he enters you and starts bouncing you on his dick.

“See.  Now you’re just showing off.”  Jeremy scoffs, pulling his boxers back on.

Chris smirks at him.  “Hey, you gotta play to your strengths.”

You cup his jaw in your hands and start kissing him, mostly to shut him up.  There’s also a bit of you that just really enjoys it though.  His lips are soft and you enjoy the tickle of his beard.

He walks you to the wall and slams you against it. Knocking the wind from you.  He starts fucking you hard.  You can’t catch your breath and your skin buzzes.  Each time Chris thrusts into you he pulls up so the end of his shaft rubs over your overstimulated clit.

You come again, but Chris doesn’t ease up. He keeps fucking you against the wall until you’re a whimpering mess.  A third orgasm hits shuddering through you.  It makes you legs shake and you dig your nails into Chris’ back.

He comes, his cock pulsing inside of you.  For a moment you both just stay like that.  Him inside you, pressed against the wall, breathing heavily.

Slowly he lets you to your feet and you stand there shakily looking up at him.  “Holy fuck.”  You breathe.

“You okay?”  He asks.

You nod and look over to Jeremy.

“You guys wanna play Exploding Kittens now?”  You ask.

Jeremy laughs and shakes his head.  “Yeah sure.”  He comes over to you, scooping his clothes off the floor on his way.  “You’re kinda weird.  You know that?”  He says giving you a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
